The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘W720’ and ‘T593’. ‘W720’ is a rose flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. ‘W720’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘T593’ is a scarlet flowering Verbena having a semi-erect habit. ‘T593’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither ‘W720’ nor ‘T593’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1999 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
‘Darlena’ is closely related to the patented variety Florena (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,095), from which it differs in vigor, flower color and length of spikes.
This new Verbena plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the U.S., only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.